Marked
by Keildra
Summary: Marked by demon already but can she break away for the one she loves, Sesshomaru/OC. Rated for romantic stuff later on probably sucks now but I will edit many times. Suggestions Highly welcome.
1. Chapter 1

-1The end of summer was upon the village. The women were watching the fields to see if they were ripe enough for harvest as the men trained for any possible upcoming battles. The young boys were watching all of the men and learning to become protectors of the village. Many of the young girls decided to venture into the forest and collect berries before the Autumn freeze killed them all. The harvest festival would be soon upon them and most of the girls were giggly about dancing with the boys.

Maera, who was but twelve years old, and her best friend Callie who was but fourteen stayed away from the giggly, gossiping girls. Annoyed with the high pitched squeals and insults of other girls. Callie and Maera didn't belong amongst the other girls neither of them knew their father making them and their mothers a disgrace to the rest of the village. Callie's mother told her several tales of her father battling demons that would attack the village but one beat him. Callie's mother never told her of her father, every time she asked her mother would tear up and then give her a list of chores to do. Of course Maera's red hair and red eyes made her a freak in a village of black haired black eyed people. Callie looked normal but she had her father's fighting spirit which made the guys stay away from her.

"I hope they all find happiness" Callie said looking at the group of gossiping girls.

"yeah" replied Maera "lets go over towards the river so we don't distract them from their identical fantasies."

"Okay" Callie agreed as they walked she continued. "I don't know if I ever want to find a guy they seem so troublesome"

"I know but what can we do besides becoming priestesses."

"We should do that. That way no guy can claim us."

"Or use us"

"Right tomorrow we will both head to the temple and start our priestess training"

"Yeah I'll look forward to a bright future as a priestess."

They reached the river and started to pick berries. Maera kept thinking about going to the temple and becoming a priestess. She would have a place in this village that looked down upon her. She would become a figure to look up to, she would no longer be a disgrace. The day dwindled away as she gathered and dreamed. She didn't notice Callie venturing away or how dark it had gotten. She noticed the darkness first.

"Callie we should be…." she said as she turned around expecting Callie to be behind her and turning around to nothing but a dark forest.

"Callie" She called with no reply. Maera tried to walk back to find the other girls and see if they had seen her when she suddenly heard a scream.

"Callie" Yelled again hoping for a reply but only heard another scream.

She started to run towards the scream she stopped short of hearing several voices.

"how is she boss"

"She's a good one you should try her"

Maera then heard the scream again but to her dismay it was right where the voices were. She walked slowly to make a noise and hid behind a tree. She peered around it only to see the most horrifying sight. Callie was naked and bent over two men were holding her. One was holding her arms and forcing himself down her throat while the other was violating her from behind.

Maera could do nothing but stand there and stare. She was in shock. She could not take in the sight as reality. She couldn't believe after all they talked about two men were using her, forcefully! She wanted to help Callie, to save her but Maera couldn't move, couldn't think, she couldn't even breathe at that moment. She stared at the men, they were not from the village. As they continued to violate Callie, Maera noticed their eyes turned bright golden and fangs appeared.

_Demons_ Maera thought she couldn't fight against those she couldn't help Callie. Maera tried to back up quietly to go get help but a twig snapped below her feet. Both demons turned to look at her. She immediately panicked and ran. She ran as fast as she could but she could feel them closing in on her. She suddenly felt two hands grab her shoulders and push her towards the ground. As she fell she felt the fangs going into her shoulder piercing deeply into the skin. Laying on the ground she felt the demon let her go. Blood was pouring out of her shoulder. Maera couldn't get up she was bleeding too much and her vision was starting to blur. She heard the demon talking.

"Come here I bagged another one….wait where did you come from"

Maera felt someone stand in front of her. She looked up and saw a tall figure, with silver hair and a furry thingy on his shoulder. She looked straight into his golden, amber eyes. Another demon she was doomed. Before she could do anything her vision went dark and she let go of consciousness no longer having to worry about these demons.


	2. Chapter 2

Maera woke up with a start. What happened that day had become a recurring nightmare for her. For five years she woke up in the middle of night feeling as if the demons were watching her waiting to pounce. For five years she tried to forget that day, she tried to forget everything but it was hard. When she had woken up from the attack she was back home, safe, but then she had found out that Callie had been found dead. Her best friend was gone. She never told anyone exactly what happened she didn't want to think about it but the scar that stayed on her shoulder reminded her everyday what had happened and the saddened look on her mothers face just drove Maera to the temple. She had to get away from all of this and what better way than to become a shrine maiden.

Shortly after Callie had been buried Maera left for the temple. She found the training easy and she learned fast. Her archery skill was amazing and her ability to purify developed fast. Within a year Maera was able to purify an entire forest without a problem. She hated demons with a passion and she would fight them for the sake of Callie.

Maera was seventeen now. Typically girls her age would be finding a husband now. Maera never really thought about boys. After her mother told her that the scar on her shoulder was a sign that she was already claimed by a demon she abandoned the thought of a husband. She hated the scar typically hid it under her clothes she didn't want anyone to know she had been claimed and she swore on Callie's grave that she would find the demon that did this the them and kill him.

Maera would travel around and free several villages of evil spirits, demons, or whatever has disturbing their peace. She usually traveled alone and carried little with her. She carried her bow, of which she herself made, and a few daggers hidden under her clothing. Every time she traveled she felt the eyes of those demons on her. She wanted to rid this world of them, all of them.

This journey she was on had a different feeling for her. She had gotten a message that a demon had been attacking a village nearby. The message was normal for her but when the messenger told her it was her home village she tensed. She had not returned home since Callie passed.

What would it be like? Who's gotten married? Who has died? Who has left? Who stayed? What has happened since I left? These questions riddled Maera's mind as she rested. In the morning she would finish her journey and find out but for now she still had so many questions. One question really boggled her mind and she decided to ask her mother finally. Who was her father? She was never informed of even her father's existence. She finally decided she would ask her mother upon her return to the village.

She slept through the nigh, although not peacefully, and continued her journey at first light. By high noon she had reached her destination. Many of the villagers welcomed her with relief in their eyes, she would rid them of this nightmare. She recognized most of the villagers and they recognized her with a warm hello, and a welcome home. There were some new faces that tried to offer their house as place of rest but she simply smiled and said to them. "I merely wish to stay with my mother."

She walked the streets until she reached her mothers house. Her mother was sweeping the front steps. She had aged quite a bit since Maera last saw her but Maera saw her mother below the aged face.

"Hello, mother." she simply said.

Her mother looked up and dropped the broom. Her face was of pure shock and joy. She ran to Maera and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Maera, my beautiful Maera." She cried never wanting to let go of her daughter.

"Mother," Maera began "It has been so long, I've missed you so."

"Oh Maera I missed you, too. Come inside we have much to talk about."

Maera walked inside and they both sat down. Her mother served some cha and started talking about everything that happened in the village. The giggly girls that got married, the wise old ones that died, and the adventurous ones that left. All this trivial stuff did not matter to Maera.

"Mother." Maera interrupted

"Yes, Maera." She replied

"I've been wondering, but you never told me, who is my father?"

The elderly woman, froze at this question.

"Maera" She said "I had always hoped you would never asked this."

"Why mother?"

"Because, Maera, after what happened to you when you twelve I didn't want to have to tell you that your father was," She tried to swallow these words but they squeaked out "a demon."

This hit Maera hard. She hated demons and now she found out she had demon blood in her. Thoughts just raced through her mind, how could this be? The thought that she was what she loathed made her heart drop. She couldn't breathe, and for the second time in her life she passed out.


End file.
